El descanso de mi alma
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Tigresa se sacrifica para salvar el valle de la paz pero a quien se va a entregar es nadie más que Tai Lung quien la convence de que no son tan diferentes como parece ya que a ambos les falta ese sentimiento llamado AMOR


-¿Me mandó llamar maestro?

-Si, tengo algo muy importante que comunicarte Tigresa

-Sólo dígalo

Shifu suspiró sonoramente tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para el desastre que se avecinaba, pero sabía de antemano que a su mas fiel estudiante no le gustaban los rodeos así que sin más dijo su noticia

-Tai lung regresará-

Tigresa quedó totalmente impactada por la noticia que acababa de recibir

-¿Tai lung regresará?, ¿no se suponía que Po lo había matado?

-Al parecer el fue más fuerte y logró huir

Tigresa no podía creer lo que oía, su peor enemigo estaba de vuelta y el inútil de Po no había sido lo suficientemente eficiente como para destruirlo de una vez

-¿Porqué me comunica esto a mi y no al guerrero dragón?

Shifu volvió a suspirar

-He recibido una carta suya donde especifica su repentino aparecimiento y una única forma de que el se abstenga de regresar

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?

Shifu, que hasta entonces le daba la espalda la miró a los ojos y en ellos pudo leer un profundo dolor y pesar

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El... el quiere...el quiere que te entregues voluntariamente a cambio de la paz de la aldea

Tigresa quedó shock el escuchar el trato de Tai lung, el muy maldito la quería a ella, estaba a punto de negarse rotundamente pero su deber era primero que sus sentimientos así que sin más aceptó el trato

-Acepto lo que Tail lung pide

-Esta bien, el quiere que vayas esta noche a la entrada de la aldea... el te esperará

Tigresa hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí, se dirigió a la entrada del templo y vio como empezaba a atardecer, suspiró resignada y sin decir adiós a nadie corrió por toda la aldea hasta llegar a la entrada de ésta, y ahí fue donde vio su peor pesadilla...Tai Lung. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios

-Sabía que vendrías

-Sabes que es mi deber proteger la aldea a costa de todo, y si el precio soy yo... no importa

-Qué bien que pienses así porque planeo hacerte pagar por toda la humillación que me han hecho pasar

Sin saber como ni cuando Tail Lung se encontraba enfrente de mi con sus ojos amarillos relampagueantes por la noche

-Me lo cobrare con todo tu cuerpo

Susurro a mi oído y lamió mi oreja izquierda al tiempo que ronroneaba, no pude hacer nada más que tratar de que sus caricias no me afectaran pero era tan malditamente imposible, parecía todo un experto en cuanto al toque pues me derretía en segundos. Con esa caricia recordé la primera vez que lo vi en ese mismo lugar, con su porte masculino muy en alto al igual que su arrogancia... y aunque no me gustara admitirlo eso era lo que me encantaba de él... eso fue lo que me enamoró de él.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que me había llevado a vivir en una casa donde los únicos huéspedes eramos nosotros dos, Tai Lung me trataba como su esclava, me obligaba a encargarme del mantenimiento de la casa mientras el entrenaba.

Pude haber huido en incontables ocasiones pero siempre me terminaba arrepintiendo porque en primera era mi deber defender el valle de la paz aún a costa de mi propia vida, en segunda el muy maldito me había puesto un collar mágico que me impedía alejarme a menos de cien metros de distancia de él y en tercera... estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Sabía que era algo absolutamente tonto, digo quien se enamora de su peor enemigo.

Lo que más me disgustaba/amaba en las noches era que solo había una habitación en esa casa, al principio pensé que me dejaría encerrada en una jaula o que me haría dormir en el suelo pero todas las noches desde que habíamos llegado el y yo dormíamos en la misma cama y en algunas ocasiones sin que se diera cuenta me abrazaba y me atraía a él.

Y lo único que me motivaba a seguir adelante en vez de acabar con mi vida o atacarlo por las noches era que... el también me amaba.

Sabía que jamás lo admitiría abiertamente pero yo lo sabía por la forma en que me miraba y me procuraba, siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, de cualquier cosa que yo necesitara, él me hacía sentir por primera vez amada.

Y no solo un amor de compañeros o aprecio sino un amor de pareja, algo que en secreto había anhelado por mucho tiempo. Todas las noches soñaba con poder encontrar la paz de mi alma en los brazos de alguien que me amara.

Y no es que no me gustaran los actos afectivos, era el hecho de no saber que hacer o sentir cuando alguien me los demostraba. Ya que desde muy niña me habían negado un simple abrazo o una palabra de afecto y ahora de grande no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, pero de algo estaba segura, el día en que Tai Lung me dijera lo que yo necesitaba y ansiaba oír, ese día mi alma tendría paz.

* * *

En la noche me encontraba en la sala de estar frente de la chimenea viendo danzar al fuego mientras simplemente me relajaba

-Aquí estás

Me giré para ver a Tai Lung detrás de mi con una llave en la mano

-¿Qué es eso?

Se acercó a mi con los ojos centelleantes mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-Sabes he estado pensando en algo últimamente

Lo miré prestándole total atención

-Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que a ambos no hace falta sentir amor, nos hace falta que alguien nos demuestre que somos valiosos

-Yo no necesito de esas estupideces

Pasé por un lado de él pero me detuvo tomándome del brazo

-Oh yo se que tu eres la que más necesita de eso

Me solté bruscamente de él mirándolo enfadada, no me gustaba que quisieran pasarse de listos con migo, pero por sobre todo no me gustaba que dijeran la verdad sobre mi.

Se acercó de nuevo pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y escuche un clic, entre sus manos tenía mi collar, lo vi impresionada y entonces el me besó arrancándome un gemido, muy a mi pesar me alejé de él dando un salto hacia atrás con la guardia alta, no dejaría que ese maldito se aprovechara de mi solo por mis sentimientos.

-Nunca me decepcionas Tigresa

-No dejaré que me toques de nuevo

-Ho vamos, yo se que tu quieres

-Claro que no

Lo ataqué golpeándolo en la cara y pecho pero como era de esperarse el se defendió por todos sus medios, me atacaba con fuertes puños que lograba desviar de mi alcance al igual que patadas y unos cuantos conjuros. Nos movíamos a una velocidad impresionante que me estaba empezando a pasar factura, cada vez me movía más lentamente y el parecía disfrutar de eso. Como último recurso salte sobre su cabeza y corrí saliendo de la casa adentrándome en el inmenso bosque.

Corrí y corrí hasta que lo perdí de vista, me detuve en medio de la nada a descansar un poco, necesitaba agua y comer algo, busqué por los alrededores pero lo único que encontré fue una cueva, por lo menos me serviría de refugio por esta noche.

Me adentré en ella y vi que en el fondo había una chispa de luz, tal vez alguien habitaba ahí, me acerqué con cuidado hasta que la luz fue iluminando mi camino y llegué a ella, todos los presentes me miraron impresionados.

-Es uno de ellos

-¡Atrapenla!

Maldición, era una guarida de bandidos, eran muchos y con lo cansada que estaba no tendrían abasto pero por lo menos serviría para escarmentarlos.

Sin perder tiempo todos se lanzaron sobre mi atacándome sin dar tregua, derivaba a algunos y de inmediato aparecían otros, parecía una guerra de nunca acabar hasta que cuando me dí cuenta había acabado con la mitad de ellos y los otros habían huido despavoridos.

Caí al suelo de rodillas por el agotamiento pero entonces sentí un ardor por todo mi cuerpo, cuando quise inspeccionar caí pesadamente en un charco de sangre debajo mio, al ardor me obligó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarme, estaba herida, cansada... sola.

Que extraña paradoja vuelvo a estar sola como cuando cuando era una cachorra, al parecer era justo que también muriera sola y sin que nadie supiera que pasó conmigo.

Traté de moverme pero fue totalmente inútil, lo único que logre fue voltearme bocarriba a esperar mi muerte.

-Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?

Con pesar abrí mis ojos y vi al líder de la banda mirándome ambiciosamente

-Pero si es la maestra Tigresa, nos has derrotado muchas veces pero creo que esta ves mis muchachos y yo te derrotamos a ti

Escuche una risa en forma de eco por la cueva

-Díganme chicos, ¿Ustedes creen que sea virgen?

Escuche una risa muy estruendosa por toda la cueva

-Creo que hay que averiguarlo

Lo último que vi fue sus manos dirigiéndose a mi, mi único consuelo era que ya estaba muerta como para importarme que tomara mi cuerpo sin vida.

* * *

Desperté sintiéndome muy cómoda, estaba recostada en algo sumamente suave, ¿sería una nube?, tal vez lo era puesto que ya estaba muerta.

Con pesar abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí al ver que estaba en la habitación de Tai Lung

-Despertaste

Giré mi cabeza en dirección de esa voz y vi a Tai Lung parado en la puerta dirigiéndose velozmente hacia mi

-¿Cómo te sientes?- sus ojos demostraron angustia

-Algo dolorida y mareada

Sin decir nada más Tai Lung levantó las sábanas y por primera vez pude ver mi cuerpo. Estaba totalmente vendada y algunas vendas ya tenían un color rojizo. Sin perder tiempo Tai Lung abrió un cajón al lado de la cama y de él sacó más vendas y pomadas

-Trata de relajarte, te va a doler donde la sangre ya está impregnada en la venda y tal vez...- lo vi sonreír y eso me confundió- tal vez te averguenzes un poco

Sin previo aviso y con ayuda de sus garras cortó todas la vendas de mi cuerpo y entonces me dí cuenta de a qué se refería con "vergüenza". ESTABA TOTALMENTE DESNUDA. Traté de cubrirme con mis brazos pero estaba realmente molida. Mi único recurso era soportar que él pusiera las manos sobre mi y que no notara mi sonrojo, nunca antes un macho me había visto tan expuesta.

Vi sus manos acercarse y por el temor cerré con fuerza mis ojos,creí que me tocaría muy rudo pero... no lo hizo. Al contrario, sus palmas extendidas se posaron sobre mis senos haciéndome abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y entonces él... los acarició con cuidado, los masajeó haciendo círculos con ellos lentamente como gozando de su tacto y suavidad, sin poder evitarlo un gemido salió de mis labios y escuche como el...¿ronroneaba?.

Lo vi descender sobre uno de mis pechos y... lo lamió por completo sin dejar ninguna parte sin probar al tiempo que ronroneaba y sin poder evitarlo yo también comencé a ronronear, su lengua en mi pecho me hizo estremecer, jamás me pude imaginar que se sentiría tan bien el contacto con un macho. Después su otra mano fue remplazada por su lengua quien ahora lamía mis dos pechos, no pude evitar que de mis labios saliera un gemido con su nombre.

Pero el tenía que curarme así que con pesar dejó de lamer mis pechos y me pidió que me sentara en la cama, tomó una pomada y comenzó a untarla suavemente en mi vientre cuidando de no hacerme daño y eso fue un golpe directo a mi corazón. Cuando comenzó a untarla por mi espalda hizo círculos mientras yo ronroneaba por su toque y mi cola se retorcía por el placer.

Pasó una venda gruesa desde mi espalda hasta mi vientre dándole dos vueltas para finalmente colocarla en mi estómago y ponerle un gancho asegurándose que no se moviera.

Me recosté de nuevo y sentí sus manos en mis piernas, sentí como me aplicaba la pomada en el muslo izquierdo y en mi pantorrilla derecha, les colocó los vendajes y creí que dejaría de atormentarme con sus caricias... que equivocada estaba.

Sentí como sus manos tomaron mis muslos con delicadeza y los separo dejando mi intimidad expuesta, gemí por la sorpresa e intente incorporarme para detenerlo pero fue inútil, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado.

Y entonces lo sentí...

Su lengua se coló por entre mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi clítoris al tiempo que ronroneaba. Esa fue mi perdición, con mis garras arañe las sábanas y con mi cola atrapé un brazo de Tai Lung, no quería que se detuviera. De repente sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y entonces... me liberé en la boca de Tai Lung. No pude evitar gritar su nombre a todo pulmón.

Se quitó de encima mio y me cubrió con la sábana, estaba agotada y respiraba dificultosamente.

-Duerme bien

Y como si sus palabras fueran una especie de hechizo caí dormida presa del sueño.

* * *

Desperté sintiéndome mejor, ya no estaba tan agotada y me podía mover más, miré la ventana y divisé el sol en el horizonte, estaba anocheciendo.

Entonces los recuerdos de hace algunas horas se hicieron presentes, de verdad que Tai Lung me había sorprendido, jamás me imaginé que él fuera así de dulce y tierno; y sus ronroneos... sus ronroneos me estrujaron el corazón.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que lo amaba perdidamente, que sin él no podría vivir. Y él tenía razón... yo y él no éramos tan diferentes... a ambos nos hacia falta esa persona que nos digiera que éramos especiales, que éramos valiosos, pero por sobre todo necesitábamos sentirnos amados.

Tomé una decisión, me arriesgaría, por él y por mi... daría el siguiente paso.

Me levanté de la cama, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo por las escaleras, corrí por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde lo vi dormido en un sofá amplio, me acerque a él y lo vi dormir pacíficamente.

Con un rubor en mis mejillas acerqué mis labios a los de él, de un momento a otro el me correspondió el beso y me tumbó en el sofá debajo de él

-Sabía que no resistirías mis encantos

Sus ojos chispeaban llamas de pasión que me contagiaron también haciendo que nos uniéramos en ese sofá, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo al igual que las mías, sus labios probaron mis pezones y después mi intimidad, cuando llegó el momento de nuestra unión Tai Lung enredó su cola con la mía y entró en mi al tiempo que me daba un tierno beso distrayéndome del dolor, comenzó a moverse lento para que yo me acostumbrara a él y después aumentó el ritmo a uno bestial hasta que llegamos al clímax donde derramó su semilla en mi y yo le arañe la espalda.

Antes de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos escuche un débil "TE AMO", sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente y supe que al fin había encontrado la paz y el amor que tanto anhelaba.


End file.
